Mitsukai Aromei
Aromei is a 6th generation Mitsukai, and a member of the Anima Path and Angelic Oracle. History Aromei was born as a 6th generation Mitsukai, and is considered an elder due to her age. She is said to have initially selected the Light Path during her childhood, but eventually switched to the Anima. She is still currently an Anima member to this day, also being inducted into their Angelic Oracle. She has frequently clashed with Dark Path members in the past, and still does to this day. Appearance Aromei's appearance is somewhat is complete grace. She has a standard look as far as the Anima Path Mitsukai go. Her hair is a cyan color, while her eyes are blue. Her regular attire consists of a dark blue shirt, which typically ends in a skirt. It's also sleeveless. She wears armbands that cover her wrists all the way up to the end of her elbows, and they usually vary in color (typically they're black). Beneath the skirt are black yoga-like pants, or leggings, that flow into shin high boots. Like most Mitsukai, she has a sizeable bust and a 'full' figure. Synopsis Aromei is not a member of Chaos X, and thus hasn't been involved in their scuffles until recently. Before this, she worked with other Anima Path members as an interrogator, and was considered one of the best. Because of this, she has a rather selective view on others around her. Aromei's attitude and nature causes her to clash frequently with Dark Path members, most notably Hitami. The two are, and have been rivals since their days as children. She has only been involved in the efforts to stop Verax Die and the Hollow Circle. She has been on several missions, and has recorded multiple kills during them. She is still involved in the wars and missions against the two groups. Personality Aromei is described as being an apathetic, blunt individual. She says what's on her mind, almost never filtering what she has to say. This is why she has been involved in skirmishes between the Anima and Dark Path. She's also been described as cold blooded, and during battle she will often eliminate her enemies without a care in the world. If she can see her opponent is weaker than her, she will begin playing around with them to enjoy herself a bit more. She also has an odd sense of humor, often acting as if she's conceited. Aromei is also described as "slightly" arrogant, especially towards her Dark Path siblings. Rivals Aromei has several notable rivals, but not as many as most. Most of her clashes involve members of the Dark Path. Her rivals include: *'Hitami' - The two of them share a fiery rivalry, which roots from their dislike towards one another. Aromei and Hitami are often seen disagreeing on anything and everything, which leads to physical altercations. *'Akanari' - This is more of a basic rivalry. The two of them are training partners, and often tests themselves against one another. *'Akura' - Her rival within her own Path. Aromei is younger than Akura, but the two of them often spar one another during training sessions within the Anima Path. Powers & Abilities 'Energies': *'Ember - '''Aromei's main energy, which supplies her with everything she needs during battle. The Ember takes on a dark blue color, and is mainly used while Aromei is using her fire. The Ember has also been seen being utilized in her Anima, as well as her other elements she possess. It's supply is larger than her other two, and because of that it is frequently used more. It's fire-based. *'Pyro '- Used for attacks that seemingly come out of nowhere. Pyro's color is a sky blue, making it lighter than Ember. Pyro is Aromei's energy used for explosive-like attacks. It is naturally lighter in composition, and its supply is less. This means she typically only uses it when she feels she's about to win. Pyro also can be tied into the Anima, and other elements. *'Inferno '- The last of the three energies, Inferno. Its color is a normal blue hue, and is a combo energy of Ember and Pyro. As such, its abilities lie with being able to generate fire and explosions. Inferno can also be used to power other elements as well. It also has the smallest supply of the three, meaning Aromei will use it in certain situations only. 'Elements': *'Fire Element '- Aromei's main element. Due to the nature of her energies, her fire naturally appears a blue color. She is able to generate her own through the use of her energies, and she can manipulate natural sources of fire as well. *'Anima '- The basis to the Anima Path. The Anima enables Aromei to cripple her opponents, by turning their own elements against them. Relations to fire are wind and water. If Aromei comes into contact with those two elements, she is able to cripple them based on the fact that relate to fire, her main element. A series of techniques enable her to drain, destroy, and corrupt energies of certain elements. *'Giga '- While the Anima cripples the opponent, the Giga enhances the Mitsukai using it. It is an exclusive Anima Path element, which works on enhancing the energy of the user. Aromei has been seen using the Giga more frequently than the Anima. It increases the speed and durability of her energies, and allows her to use larger sources of fire without exhausting her energy too fast. *'Star Incinerator '- Rarely used, the Star Incinerator is a sub-ability to Aromei's mastery of fire. It has been used on a larger scale. The Incinerator takes a lot of energy to use, so this is why she rarely uses it. It's a knockout punch, and only used when she knows she has the opponent on the ropes. It's usually only good for one shot, however, and isn't exactly categorized as an 'element'. 'Hand-to-hand Combat': Aromei's ability to fight up close is well documented. She is a quick thinker, and has been noted to be one of the more elusive Mitsukai, often times opting to evade rather than fight. Her skills in this area include: *'Shatter Fist''' - The standard fighting style for Anima Path members. It mirrors the usage of the Anima, and as such, works through crippling the opponent. Users of the Shatter Fist will attack the opponent's joints and other vital areas, rather than go for knockout punches. Aromei is considered a master of this close quarter combat technique. Relationships Most of her relationships involve her siblings and other family members. She interacts the same towards most of them, but definitely draws different reactions from each. *'Mikuyami' - Respects her Path leader, and the two have a healthy relationship. Aromei sees her as one of her mentors. *'Hirokara' - The other person Aromei considers a mentor. Hirokara is the person Aromei completely opens up to, thus making her one of the few people to completely understand her. *'Sanosuke' - Her older brother, and a sparring partner. The two of them have an odd relationship, with Sanosuke often being overprotective of her. *'Hitami' - The two dislike one another because of their different views on certain subjects. They often fight, and that never changes. She is Aromei's main rival in the Mitsukai family. *'Kamakari' - One of Aromei's best friends, and considered her partner in crime when causing trouble. Her and Kamakari are often seen together, and are usually engaged in interesting activities. *'Madatake' - The two share an odd bond, and express it by eating one of Aromei's favorite candies, blue cotton candy. She acts as a stern sister figure towards him sometimes. *'Meinaki' - One of the few soft spots Aromei may have is held for her younger sister Meinaki. She often opens up just a tad bit more than usual when dealing with her, but she still remains on guard considering Meinaki's nature. Affiliations *Angelic Order of the Mitsukai *Anima Path *Angelic Oracle Trivia *Aromei is one of the few Mitsukai to wield abilities of two Paths. She has basic abilities to the Light Path, mainly involving speed. This is why she is seen using attacks that involve blue light, but can only use it through the Giga. *Aromei's favorite thing to eat is oddly enough, blue cotton candy. *A habit of hers is twirling a strand of her hair through her fingers. *Aromei's favorite thing to do in her spare time is read. *She has an odd sense of humor, often referring to herself as "the best" and giving herself praise. It's difficult to tell whether it is an act or if she's joking. *She is rather arrogant, especially towards those who are weaker than her. She is able to back this up with her elite fighting capabilities, however. *She is the only Mitsukai member whose hair isn't black, white, brown or blonde. Her hair is cyan. *She is a rather impatient individual. *One of her nicknames is "Arobot", because of her stoic personality.